I'm Dreaming Of A Day Without Pain
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: All of the family on Kurt's side decides to drop by for a while and the people of McKinley get a chance to see the real Kurt Hummel. Who is the blond-haired flirt that only some features of the Kurt they know, showing through? This boy is confident, strong, sex-maniac, and so different different from who they're used to. Huge AU from Kurt's cannon character. Review!


_**Hey! I want ya'll to know that I've been meaning to post this for while now, but just haven't. I'mma little drunk right now, but I thought that it would be good to finally post this. Now, this is just a rough draft and if there're questions about this story, feel free to ask away, probly don't make much sense, so i won' be offened**_

* * *

Finn trudged into the Hudmel (as everyone but Kurt calls it) with the rest of McKinley High's football team, the Titans, trailing behind him.

"I'm home!" He called out to no one in particular, partially hoping that no one would actually be home, seeing as it was a Friday night. When he and the team had parked in the rather large drive way, Finn noticed that, while Kurt's car was gone, there were a lot more cars there then there should be, their licenses plates were from New York and Texas. Maybe Burt and his mother were having friends or family over?

Once the last member of the Titans shuffled into the house, Finn turned and slammed the door closed, blocking out the unusually warm November weather. It was warm enough that Finn could go out in shorts and a T-shirt and be comfortable. He turned to see most of the team standing around rather dejected. They had just lost yet another game and, as tradition demands, the quarterback was to host the party, whether there be alcohol or not, when the team lost.

And boy, had they lost.

It was the first game that the Titans had without their star kicker, Kurt, on the team and believe me when I say that they were thoroughly pissed off when they lost to their arch rivals, the mighty Warriors. (Lima Heights High's football team.) Everyone was upset that they hadn't won, but most of the anger came from the embarrassment of being proved wrong when they thought they were capable of winning without Kurt Hummel on their team. Now that he was at Dalton, there was absolutely no way they'd be able to get him back on their team.

Suddenly Carole popped her head out of the kitchen, a large grin on her face as she began to speak.

"Good, I need some of you boys to help me in here." She demands as she disappears into the kitchen again. Everyone followed Finn as he strolled in behind his mother, not having any real desire to help her.

"Where's Kurt at?" Mike asks as he takes the Wal-Mart bags that Carole handed him. He watched as Carole flittered around the kitchen, completely in her element. Of all the years that the boys had known Carole, they can't remembered ever seeing her as happy and relaxed as she does when she moved in with the Hummel's.

"Oh, I think he's picking up his sisters and brothers. Kurt's side of the family is visiting him from New York and Texas and they'll all be staying here for the next week and some because of the holiday break. Because of the unusually warm weather Kurt wants to have a bonfire for his family. They've all been wanting to see how the house turned out, saying that the blueprints weren't enough to quell their enthusiasm for what he does." Sam and Puck and smiled as they thought about how passionate that Kurt could get when he was redecorating a room. The amount of times they've watched him plan different designs for the large house they were all in right now was amazing, and slightly tiresome.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

See, after Carole and Burt married, Kurt had convinced his family on his' side to give him enough of his money, that they were in control of until he turned twenty-one, and bought a large area of land in the middle of the woods. He, along with the help of Sam, Puck, Brittany, and Santana, then created a scale model of the house. Once he consulted Carole if she would like to move into a larger home, she had approved of the plan and was then asked if she would like to help him, Brittany, and Santana in decorating the house to fit the style of each of the residents. She had been ecstatic about the request and immediately began browsing online stores for what she different designs she wanted to model the house after.

Once the house was finally built, Kurt had taken Carole, Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Sam to a department store and had them help him pick things out for the house. By the time the house was completely finished, furnished, and accessorized it was the beginning of November. Kurt had decided that once he got settled in at Dalton that he'd take everyone over and show them their new home, Carole not haven't seen it since

Finn and Burt had been completely dumbfound when they had pulled up to the house and found out that this was their new home. Kurt had gone even further and had fixed everyone's cars and had gotten them repainted and cleaned out.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So there's going to be a bunch of Hummel's here this weekend?" Finn questioned, hope full in his voice. He honestly hoped that the rest of the Hummel's weren't like Kurt. Don't get him wrong, he honestly cared for Kurt like a brother, but it's already embarrassing enough having to live with Lima's resident gay kid, let alone have more of his family be like that. They watched as Carole scowled at the questioned.

"That will absolutely never happen!" Carole exclaimed. "We are having Kurt's side so that means some Campbell's and some Carson's, but absolutely no Hummel's." She semi-explained as she began to pull packs of soda and beer out of the fridge and cupboards.

"Wait." Finn slumped into a chair with an overwhelming sense of hope..

"Wait," He repeated, "So if Kurt has more brothers and sisters, doesn't that mean I'd have more step-brothers?" Carole didn't miss the glimmer of hope that slipped into her son's tone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She knew that Finn didn't like the person Kurt allegedly was and it angered her. Finn hadn't tried getting to know the countertenor at all, already believing he knew everything there was about Kurt, but that was completely far from the truth. Kurt loved sports, but never expressed his interest in them because he knew that it wouldn't be welcomed by either his father or Finn. Sure, he loved musicals and fashion, but he could also be a complete grease monkey and hick if he wanted to and would enjoy every minute of it. Finn, and anyone else who came to the house, believed that all of the guns that were in the house (under lock and key) were Burt's. but very few knew that Burt had never handled a gun in his life and that they were all Kurt's. The boy loved to hunt and listen to country music, but knew that Finn couldn't be trusted with a gun and preferred rock over country so he didn't every mention it, even if Kurt really liked rock as well.

Kurt was a fully certified mechanic and technically owned Hummel's Tire and Lube, leaving Burt just as the head figure so no one would question as to how and why Kurt owned the company. He could tear apart a whole engine and put it back together in less time it took men twice his age, but Finn didn't acknowledge any of this, too busy dwelling on the fact that Kurt was gay and did a few stereotypically gay things.

Video games were another thing that Kurt kicked ass in. Finn would often have the glee guys over for a night of games, movies, junk food before crashing for the night. It was the guys' version of the glee girls' (plus Kurt) sleepover. Finn had been wary when Kurt asked if he could join, not believing Kurt would be interested in anything that the guys were going to do. Kurt withdrew his request when Finn said that it was 'just for the guys'. Fortunately Sam and Puck had been hanging out at the time and freaked out on Finn for trying to exclude the countertenor and in the end Finn relented and 'allowed' him to join them, but not before trying to dissuade him by telling him that all they were going to do was play games, eat junk food and watch horror movies. What surprised Finn, and everyone else, was that Kurt loved horror movies and had a huge collection of them, could eat more than any of the boys, and kick all their asses at any game they played. After that night Sam and Puck made it their mission to hang out with Kurt as much as possible.

Many times Carole has come home to find Puck and Sam, usually with their younger siblings, doing anything. Sometimes she'd find them all just lounging around in the living room watching E rated shows, working on homework, playing games, Kurt doing the girls hair, or just talking. Sometimes when she was running late, she'd come home to smell the most amazing scents in the world and find Kurt and Puck cooking up something totally awesome for dinner that night. Carole couldn't remember the last time she was as relaxed as she was now that Kurt does all of the housework. She knows that she shouldn't let him take on so much responsibility, but she also knows that if she were to try and help, she'd end up doing it wrong.

That was another thing that she knew irritated Finn to no end. Kurt liked everything to be completely clean and would often freak if something was out of place. Carole had known the Kurt had a mild case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and was seeking treatment for it, but also knew that Finn didn't understand nor cared enough to try. So instead of Finn trying to help some, he would often lash out at Kurt during these times, purposefully attacking Kurt's insecurities of his disorder in an abortive attempt of hurting the smaller boy more.

It really upset Carole to find out she hadn't known her own son as well as she thought she had. She knew that he wasn't the golden boy that he tried to make himself out to be, but she had hoped that she hadn't completely failed as a mother. When she had voiced her thoughts to Kurt one night, trying to apologize for the way her child, her own flesh and blood, treated him, she had been surprised by the fury that flashed in the countertenor's glasz eyes.

"_You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Carole." _He has hissed at her, a fire never before seen to her blazing inside of him. _"You are a wonderful mother, do not __**ever**__ believe differently just because your son can't look past years of his peers' prejudices in order to think clearly for himself. There is only so much that a parent can teach or protect their child from, but in the end it has more to deal with the environment that child allows around him or her." _Carole sat there, dumbfounded as her step-son plowed on. _"While your son has been making poor decisions lately he's not the only one to blame. A lot of his homophobia is brought on by his peers, mainly the ones with the loudest mouths. There are several severely homophobic people in McKinley, including most of the staff, so it doesn't come to a surprise that the students would follow the example of them. It had nothing to do with you or your ability to raise your child. But it has everything to do with that child not being his own person but instead bending to the will of those around him." _

It had taken a long time for Carole to understand that. But while she watched Sam, Puck, and Kurt become closer she began to get it. Sam was this shy and dorky kid that, and while he had a backbone, he didn't like to get into confrontations. He was definitely more comfortable with taking insults than dishing them out. But with Kurt he was beginning to come out of his shell more and more. She knew that he had a severe body image issue and that his dyslexia made academics a little more difficult to handle, but also knew that Kurt was helping him with that a lot. He was becoming more confident in what he looked like and didn't get as nervous around new people and things. Kurt was tutoring him in his academics and that Kurt would often watch SyFy shows with him so that he would feel like he had someone that he could be a complete nerd with.

Then there was Puck. Carole had been slightly uneasy about allowing the Jewish teen near her boys after everything that had gone down the year before with him, but as she watched how he and Kurt would interact she knew she didn't have much to worry about. She had remembered Puck from when he had still been just Noah. He was only around five years old when he quit going by Noah, but it wasn't until he was eight that he truly became Puck, when his father left him Noah hid himself behind the mask of Puck. It hadn't helped that Sam's parents had moved away the same month leaving the young boy without his best friend. Yes, many didn't remember, but Sam and Puck had been best friends since they were born.

Carole watched as Puck began to act more like Noah around his two friends and couldn't help but be proud that. She knew he had a far way to go before he let everyone else see the real Noah, but she guesses it was a start with Sam and Kurt.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"No, they aren't related to Burt in any way. Well, neither is Kurt, but that's a different case." Was all she said, completely ignoring the confused and questioning expressions of the several boys that were piled into her kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, completely befuddled but secretly pleased when he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Even Puck and Sam didn't seem to know what was going on, causing a vindictive smirk to try and break free on his lips. This meant that Kurt was keeping things even from Sam and Puck, who, for some odd reason, are becoming close with Kurt, which pissed Finn to no end.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Finn thought that Sam and Puck should know better than to be hanging around with Kurt; didn't they know what it was going to do to their reputations if anyone found out that they were hanging out with the gay kid? Even when he wasn't there, Kurt seemed to be messing with New Direction's chances of staying a club. First, the school would ridicule them because the resident gay was in their club, but when he began to chase after Finn like a dog in heat, the club took an even bigger hit, everyone believing that if you were in Glee, you were gay. It just began to get worse when Kurt then went after the new kid and Sam seemed not to mind. But Finn knew better and had, fortunately, put a stop to that quickly, not wanting Sam to realize that being Kurt's friend and in Glee would get him ridiculed and bullied for the rest of his high school career too late and drop out of Glee to try and salvage what was left of his reputation.

It had worked in the beginning, but then they began to hang out at the household and Finn knew it would only be a matter of time before the kids at McKinley knew about it and thought that they were gay. It also infuriated Finn that his alleged friends preferred to hang out with his step-brother rather than him. After the disaster that Finn believed the Glee guys' sleepover was, Finn began to resent how well Sam and Puck were getting along with the smaller boy. Infuriated, he had taken to spying on the three to find that they were too close for Finn's comfort; physically and emotionally.

He had watched as the three would curl up on the large couch in the living room together, content to watch the little kids play their games or do their schoolwork or whatever. He noticed how Kurt and Puck worked perfectly together when they were in the kitchen, neither needing to say anything to know where the other one was.

But there was also the emotional side the bothered Finn. He heard some of the conversations Sam and Kurt had had about Sam's body and how insecure the blonde was with his image. Finn had sneered and choke back bile of disgust as he listened Kurt tell the boy that he was gorgeous, a complete walking wet dream for many people. He had wanted to laugh like a hyena as Sam stuttered in embarrassment and flattery that he was wrong. It had been silent for a moment as he heard a rustle of noise before he saw Kurt push a half-naked Sam in front of a mirror, his arms folded tightly across his bare, toned chest.

"_Tell me what you see." _He had demanded of Sam, gently pulling the muscular arms from their position. He stood slightly behind Sam with his head leaning on his left shoulder, elegant fingers locked around his wrists to keep them from moving to their original place. It had taken all of Finn's willpower not to barge into the room and demand that Kurt stop creeping on Sam. Sam was silent for a while as he evaluated himself in the mirror.

"_I see this disgusting, fat disgrace that shouldn't have eaten those damned cool ranch chips yesterday."_ His voice was strained as he confessed this to the smaller boy. _"I see huge, fish-lips, flabby arms and blubbery thighs. I see these hips that are as big as the titanic and a pudgy blob of fat on my stomach." _Finn's eyes widened as he heard the insecurities of the other boy. If guys that looked like Sam thought they were disgusting and fat, where did that leave the rest of them? Finn listened on as Kurt moved his right hand from Sam's wrist and began to massage his right shoulder instead. Finn sneered as he watched the blond boy melt into his step-brother's touch.

"_Would you like to hear what I see, Samuel?" _Kurt's voice was calm and reassuring as he spoke to him. Sam hesitated before sighing and nodding.

"_I see Sam, handsome, muscular, toned, and gorgeous. To you, it's all about the flaws and how they make you imperfect. To me, I see the flaws as what makes you this gorgeous creature that everyone wants to have a bite of.__ To mark your succulent neck or kiss those plump lips.__" _Sam blushed and ducked his head at this, obviously not used to such libidinous compliments. Kurt blinked as he continued to stare at the mirror.

"_You're imagining things that aren't there. I showed you a picture of someone with the same build as you once." _Kurt had informed him once. Sam's head swing to face Kurt in surprise

"_You had told me that you would kill for a body like that, but you don't realize that you already have this amazing body. But it doesn't end there, you mind and soul are sights to behold all on their own. You think that a body is the only thing that'll get you anywhere, but it's not always the case. You adorable, dorky attitude wins you a lot of points with the girls, and a few guys. The Dalton boys are still talking about you and Noah from when you guys came to pick me up for dinner. I told you boys that there'd be rumors if you two came to the dorm, but you guys wouldn't listen." _Hunger getting the best of him, Finn stopped eavesdropping on them then, but the information that he learned had had his head hurting like crazy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Kurt isn't biologically a Hummel, only by the marriage of Kurt's mother and Burt and then Burt adopting him technically made him a Hummel. But he's only related to him by paper, not blood." She seemed to struggle with what to tell them, knowing that, while Kurt didn't hide his actual roots from anyone and would answer truthfully if someone asked him, he didn't like other talking about his family behind his back. "His father's been MIA since he was five." Puck flinched as he heard this, a dark look shadowing his face. The Titans watched as Sam smacked Puck on the back of the head before hissing;

"I told you there was more than he was letting on, but you had to go run your mouth about shit without knowing the whole story." They all watched, amazed as all Puck did was look away and rub his Mohawk, muttering under his breath. No onewas _ever_ to hit Puck unless they wanted him to retaliate tenfold.

"How many siblings does Hummel have?" Azimio inquired, wanting to learn more about the little fairy unknowing as to why; maybe for more leverage on him if it was ever needed? He shook his head to clear his mind as he listened for Mrs. Hummel's answer.

"Well… Technically he has five older brothers, four younger brothers, and five younger sisters. So fourteen total, including you, Finn." Everyone's eyes were wide as they heard this. No one knew much about Kurt's past, they had all just focused on the fact that he was flamboyantly gay and flaunted it.

"His five older brothers _were _related to him by blood." Carole continued, only to be interrupted by Chang, one of the more observant members of the team.

"Were? Like, they're dead or something?" He had a feeling they were opening up a can of worms meant for another day, but it seemed too late to close it now, especially when Carole nodded.

"Five of the boys were only Kurt's half-brothers and aren't alive anymore. The oldest would be thirty-one by now and the youngest is seventeen, the same age as Kurt. Gabriel is the only one alive and is Kurt's younger twin brother. The others were either killed or committed suicide. I know that they don't talk too much about them so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up." Puck glared over at Karofsky, knowing that the meaty Titan will more than likely find a way to use this against the smaller boy.

"Then there's Gabriel, Kurt's younger twin brother. His girlfriend is actually doubled as Kurt's adopted sister." There were many confused and creeped out looks on several of the Titan's faces. "But Ana and Gabriel aren't related even by adoption or anything. See, when Kurt was born he was adopted by a family for a year. They gave birth to a boy and a girl a few days after they adopted Kurt and about a month later adopted Ana." Sam mind itched as the situation sounded familiar to a family he used to know quite well.

"I think some of you know some of his younger siblings." Carole continued, looking over to Sam, Puck, and Mike. "They're the Dalton kids." She offered. "I know you boys used to hang out with them all of the time." Sam's eyes widened. Addison, Sage, and Anastasia Dalton used to be friends with him, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt when they were around five. The group would do any and everything together, never wanting to leave another out. It all changed when they were eight though, he can't remember what happened, but he kept on vaguely remembering another kid with them and that something happened to him, but he wasn't for sure.

"Addison and Sage are the oldest of Kurt's younger siblings after Gabriel, followed by Finn, and then his other step-brother on his adopted mother's side named Sebastian. He and Kurt do not get along_ at all_ and will often get into fights, physical and verbal." Carole shrugged as the other boys', minus Puck, and Sam, looked at her with shock as they heard that Kurt "Ice Queen" Hummel getting into fights.

Sam and Puck already knew that Kurt wasn't as weak and defenseless as he seemed to be from all the times that they would join him in his own home gym. In the back of the property, Kurt had gotten another, small building that was both an indoor pool, spa and a gym. It was better than the weight rooms that the school had to offer and had more equipment than Lima's singular gym.

"Kurt's mother is a Campbell while his biological father is a Carson." Carole turned to grab some chips and bowls as she continued to speak. "He and Gabriel have three younger sister, but one of them was put up for adoption by their father. The other two live with Kurt and Gabriel's father and step-mother, who also doubles as Kurt's aunt on his adopted father's side."

Everyone blinked as they received this information, Finn feeling a headache coming on.

"Wow, that's definitely something I didn't know about Hummel." One of the guys, Lang, muttered as he perched against the wall.

"Campbell." Carole said instantly.

"Um, what?" Finn questioned.

"Kurt's last name is not officially Hummel. It's Campbell-Dalton or actually Campbell-Dalton-Carson but he doesn't like to have Carson tacked on; ever. I don't know why he goes by Hummel at school, maybe so he doesn't have to worry about all the questions that come when you have three last names." Carole shrugged.

"Anyway, I want you boys to understand something while you are here." She said, turning serious. "You'll be seeing a completely different side to Kurt. The way he acted at McKinley isn't like him at all. That's more Gabriel's style. The real Kurt can be a serious hick and has sandy blond hair," She stops for a moment as sounds of disbelief rang through the room. Sam and Puck smirked at each other when they noticed that Finn didn't know this tidbit of information. Sam and Puck had been given the privilege to see the countertenor's real hair and they thought he definitely looked better with his hair its natural color than the brown he temporarily dyes it every once a week. "So don't be too surprised if he comes home with his hair blond because his family absolutely refuses to let him keep it brown around them."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Carole, I'm home!" A high, musical voice called out suddenly. Everyone was quiet as they heard several people shuffle in.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie. I hope you haven't ordered the pizza yet because it seems that we're having more people than initially anticipated." Carole calls out as she hears the dull buzz of the teenagers and children that were inevitably bombarding the house.

"If you are talking about the Titans I've already gotten that covered. Jason, the Warriors quarterback, told me that they crushed the Titans today so I decided to order some more pizzas and Drew's going to be bringing some more cases around before picking up the kids for the night." Kurt informed them as he bustles around the living room.

Suddenly Kurt, or who they believed was Kurt, waltzed into the kitchen with an expression of annoyance clear on his face. This Kurt, though, had blond hair though, along with a piercing in his right ear, a tight purple T-shirt that showed off his surprisingly muscular chest and arms with black skinny jeans that looked like he was poured into, purple and black high tops finished it off. His blond hair was shaggy and looked like it was styled purposefully to look like he just rolled out of bed. Anyone, boy or girl, could agree that this Kurt looked absolutely fuckable.

"Sebastian will be coming over later, so I guess it might be best to lock up all the guns so I don't accidentally-on-purpose shoot him with my 9ml," He paused for a moment as his eyes scanned over the collected group in his kitchen. "Again." He then blinked and turned to Sam and Puck, smiling slightly.

"Sam, Noah." He greeted the two boys, surprising everyone else by calling Puck by his first name. Even more surprised at what the two boys just gave goofy grins and replied in unison.

"Princess." Everyone watched as Kurt just smiled softly before lifting his arms up and placing a whole bunch of grocery bags onto the counter that no one had even noticed he was carrying.

"I already picked up Sarah, Stacey, and Stevie and I've already talked to everyone so that they'll be staying with Drew as well, who is a very trusted friend of mine. He's like a father to me and he'll be here soon so if you want to meet him, you can. Nana Puckerman already knows him and approves, if that'll set your mind at ease a little more." He said to the boys as he began to pull the various items out of the bags. Everyone just stood back and watched as Sam and Puck went over and began to help him put everything away, seeming to know where to put everything.

More people began to trickle into the kitchen and the football players were surprised to realize just how big this kitchen was as a boy that looked just like Kurt, who they all assumed was Gabriel, walk in with his arm wrapped around a black-hair, blue-eyed girl in a purple and black . The girl's face lightened up as she noticed Sam and Puck who barely had enough time to put down the things that were in their hands before they both had an armful of the black-haired beauty,

"Ana!" They laughed as they held her tightly, both having huge grins on their face.

"Sam, Puck!" The girl exclaimed, her voice powerful and melodic. "It's so nice to see you two again!" With that she dislodged herself from them before launching herself at her next victim; Mike Chang.

"Mikey!" She squealed as she clung to him. "I'm so sorry that Matt had to move, but at least you'll be able to see him soon!" She informed him. Kurt groaned as Mike looked confused.

"He didn't know yet, Ana!" Kurt hissed, banging his head on the kitchen counter, muttering something about incompetent cheerleaders not knowing when to shut the hell up. Ana turned her wide, innocent looking eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you already told him, Kurtie. I didn't mean for him to find out this way, but when you said you were going to be sending Mike and Tina to see Matt I thought that meant he already know. Please don't be mad at me." She said, a wobble in her voice. Everyone watched as Kurt's scowl smoothed out into a smirk.

"Yeah, you did. Try working that innocent act on someone who hasn't know you since you were three days old." Ana giggled but didn't deny it.

"Yeah, even as a two month old you were already showing signs of understanding everything around you so I guess it isn't really a surprise that you remember when we brought your baby sister home." A deep voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see the one and only Dallas Dalton standing in the doorway with an easy smile on his face as he stared at the boy and girl. Everyone knew who Dallas Dalton was because he was one of the richest people on the planet and was a very kind and generous man as well. Most people said that most of his influence came from his eldest son, but no one knew who that boy was and whether or not the rumor was true.

Kurt smiled over at the man; a glimmer in his glasz eyes that anyone could recognize as nostalgia.

"I still remember the shocked expression on your guys' faces when she cried for the first time, Papa. She had a set of lungs on her, loudest of all four of us." They watched as Dallas chuckled at his daughter's embarrassment before turning over to Mike, Puck, and Sam.

"Good to see you boys are doing well. Still think you should get rid of the Mohawk, Puckerman." They watched as ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

"But I like it." Dallas chuckled before waltzing over to his son and giving him a peck atop his head.

"So what's this about Mike and Tina going to see Matt?" He asked, Mike nodding enthusiastically also wanting to know about this recent development. Kurt rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of the room, everyone staring after him. He reemerged a minute later holding a thick vanilla envelope in his hands.

"I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday, so I decided to get you, Tina and Matt something." He said as he handed over the envelope to Mike. "It's two round trip tickets to Texas to visit Matt. You'll be staying at Hotel Crescent Court, it's about a two hour drive from Matt's house but very relaxing. You'll be staying for most the first three weeks of the holiday break, leaving the day right after Thanksgiving and returning December 13th. Your parents have already approved, and so have Matt's and Tina's. I know that your guys' anniversary is during those weeks so I also booked you guys a reservation for dinner and a few other surprises that you'll find out later. And I'll be taking you two shopping later this week for everything you'll need on this trip." As Kurt finished his speech all eyes were wide that Kurt would do something like this for someone who was no more than just a gleemate. They were even more surprised when Mike actually raced over and gave Kurt a huge hug, lifting him up and all. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Kurt was uncomfortable with the contact, but allowed it nonetheless, somehow knowing that this was more a comfort to Mike than himself.

"Thank you so much, K.C." He said, the biggest smile anyone had ever seen splashed across his face. Kurt patted his arm before turning to the gigantic French door fridge with a pull out freezer and began to pull out various items including a couple containers of raspberry yogurt, a jug of whole milk, and several trays of ice.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh!" Dallas exclaimed, blinking as he watched Kurt measure out everything. "Do either of you know why Addison's sulking in the corner like a three year old?" Ana giggled as Kurt's face reddened.

"Oh, god. He's still moping?" Kurt groaned as he walked back over to the fridge and pulled out the freezer and bent over to grab baskets of frozen raspberries and strawberries.

"What did you do this time?" Dallas asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched some of the football players check out his son's ass. He quickly stepped in front of him and stared over at a rather beefy player that had a predatory glint in his eye. He already knew he wouldn't like that kid.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was much this time… It's more what I had done." He tried, going for explaining it without actually telling him what happened.

"More who you did, not what." He heard Ana mutter under her breath and couldn't help but chuckle at how Kurt's face turned shades of red that he wasn't sure people could reach before looking at Kurt with raised eyebrows. Kurt sighed, telltale sign that he gave up and was about to answer him, until Ana beat him to it.

"Kurt screwed Addison's boyfriend." Everyone's eyes went wide, expressions of surprise, amusement, discomfort, and disgust varied around the room as Kurt's face colored and he dropped his head onto the counter, throwing himself in a chair as he did so. There was a muffled response from Kurt as Dallas and Carole tried their hardest to not laugh at him.

"What was that?" Dallas asked; amusement evident in his voice. Kurt lifted his head and responded.

"I said; I didn't know they were dating! He hadn't introduced me yet and I was just looking for a quick fuck. I didn't think it would come back to bite me in the ass!" Kurt moaned, at this moment a two more people walked into the kitchen, obviously twins both with red hair, emerald green eyes, a natural light tan, and surprisingly no freckles. The girl, her red hair into pigtails just like Ana's, had a amused smirk on her lips as she stared over at Kurt, the boy was scowling, however.

"Puck, Sam, Matt. It's so nice to see you three, though I still feel bad that Matt had to move away, he was such a good friend." She smiled sadly at Mike before looking at Sam and Puck and smiled. She gave them both a large hug before skipping over to Kurt and pinching his ear before twisting it. Kurt didn't react at all, causing the red head beauty to pout before poking the boy in the ribs, earning a yelp and a giggle from the tiny countertenor.

"What?" He hissed at her, lifting his head up from where he had comfortably placed it on the counter to glare at her, glasz eyes turning ice blue and steely. She just smiled innocently and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I just wanted to know if the smoothies were ready yet." She said. When he shook his head she pouted for a moment then shrugged, grabbed Ana's hand and flounced out of the kitchen, leaving her upset brother in their wake.

* * *

_**Read, review, rate 3 comments welcomed, flames are tolerated. Any flaming anon's and I'm blocking anon's from commenting**_

_**~WildFireBurnsTheForest**_


End file.
